ISIC/Appearance
Taunts and Skins do not changes gameplay in any form and are strictly cosmetic. Taunts ISIC - Victorious Pose.gif|'Victorious Pose! :)' Default ISIC - All Shook Up.gif|'All Shook Up' Rewarded at Character Rank 15 ISIC - Come At Me, Bro.gif|'Come At Me, Bro! :)' Complete Lore Challenge "Ocoban Mining Exploration Report" ISIC - Square Off, Chump.gif|'Square Off, Chump! :)' Randomly rewarded when opening LLC, Core or Magnus Loot Packs ISIC - Target Sweep.gif|'Target Sweep' Randomly rewarded when opening LLC, Core or Magnus Loot Packs ISIC - Domo Arigato.gif|'Domo Arigato' Complete "Oscar Mike vs. the Battle School" as ISIC with at least ISIC - Quite Beside Myself.gif|'Quite Beside Myself' Marketplace purchase * ISIC - Heavy Machinery.gif|'Heavy Machinery' Marketplace purchase * Skins Base Isic the coolest skin.png|'The Coolest :D' Default Isic turbo-spooky skin.png|'Turbo-Spooky! :D' Rewarded at Character Rank 4 Isic an oldie but a goodie skin.png|'An Oldie, But A Goodie! :D' Rewarded at Character Rank 8 Isic its my sensitive side skin.png|'It's My Sensitive Side! :D' Rewarded at Character Rank 11 Isic green like your rotting limbs skin.png|'Green! Like your Rotting Limbs! :D' Rewarded at Character Rank 14 Isic consciousness is a joke skin.png|'Consciousness Is A Joke! :D' Complete Challenge "Master Of ISIC" Isic wanna read my poetry skin.png|'Wanna Read My Poetry?' Randomly rewarded when opening LLC, Core or Magnus Loot Packs Isic i'm a heartless metal nightmare skin.png|'I'm A Heartless Metal Nightmare! :)' Randomly rewarded when opening LLC, Core or Magnus Loot Packs Isic we're all doomed skin.png|'We're All Doomed! :)' Randomly rewarded when opening LLC, Core or Magnus Loot Packs Isic i'm the root of all evil skin.png|'I'm The Root Of All Evil ;)' Open beta challenge SHiFT reward (expired) Isic i'm hexploiting skin.png|'I'm Hexploiting!' PAX West Mega SHiFT Code Isic this is my happy face skin.png|'This Is My Happy Face! :D' Complete “The Algorithm” Isic hate furnace activated skin.png|'Hate Furnace Activated! (~_^)' Randomly rewarded when opening Magnus Loot Packs Isic free will is a lie skin.png|'Free Will is a Lie :|' Randomly rewarded when opening Magnus Loot Packs Isic this world is a prison skin.png|'This World is a Prison ;)' Randomly rewarded when opening Magnus Loot Packs Story Operations Isic still gonna get ya skin.png|'Still Gonna Get Ya ;)' Complete "Attikus and the Thrall Rebellion" as ISIC with at least Isic artisanal craftsmanship skin.png|'Artisanal Craftsmanship! :D' Complete "Attikus and the Thrall Rebellion" as ISIC with at least Isic darkness will consume us all skin.png|'Darkness Will Consume Us All ;)' Complete "Toby's Friendship Raid" as ISIC with at least Isic none of this matters skin.png|'None of This Matters! :)' Complete "Toby's Friendship Raid" as ISIC with at least Isic i'm a ruthless killing machine skin.png|'I'm a Ruthless Killing Machine! :)' Complete "Oscar Mike vs. the Battle School" as ISIC with at least Isic abandon all hope skin.png|'Abandon All Hope :)' Complete "Oscar Mike vs. the Battle School" as ISIC with at least Isic can't wait to see you bleed skin.png|'Can't Wait to See You Bleed :P' Complete "Montana and the Demon Bear" as ISIC with at least Isic last one out, get the lights skin.png|'Last One Out, Get the Lights! ;)' Complete "Montana and the Demon Bear" as ISIC with at least Isic burn them all skin.png|'Burn Them All! :/' Complete "Phoebe and the Heart of Ekkunar" as ISIC with at least Isic existence is pain skin.png|'Existence is Pain :D' Complete "Phoebe and the Heart of Ekkunar" as ISIC with at least Marketplace Isic check out my new look skin.png|'Check Out My New Look' Marketplace purchase * Isic entropy is irreversible skin.png|'Entropy Is Irreversible! :D' Marketplace purchase * Isic i'm actually quite depressed skin.png|'I'm Actually Quite Depressed! \O/' Marketplace purchase *** Notes *With a small chance Marketplace skins and taunts can be found when opening Magnus Loot Packs. Trivia *'Domo Arigato' taunt references to the 1983 song "Mr. Roboto" by rock band Styx (catchphrase in the chorus: Dōmo arigatō, Mr. Roboto). *Design of Check Out My New Look skin is an obvious reference to famous video game console Nintendo Entertainment System. *'I'm Actually Quite Depressed! \O/' skin references another Gearbox Software game series, Borderlands, specifically Claptrap, series' mascot, an NPC in most of the games and playable Vault Hunter of the FR4G-TP class in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. ru:Айзек/Внешность Category:Appearance